


If We Should Get Separated, Just Whistle and I'll Come Running, I Promise

by hxchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Happy birthday Asashi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Azumane Asahi, M/M, Memories, Mutual Pining, Nervous Azumane Asahi, New Years kisses, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 11:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxchi/pseuds/hxchi
Summary: And Nishinoya brings him down, quite roughly, so that their eyes meet.OR:3 times Noya initiates a romantic gesture of some sort and finally, the one time where Asahi beats him to the punch.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	If We Should Get Separated, Just Whistle and I'll Come Running, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S ASAHI'S BIRTHDAY PEOPLE. TAKE A PRECIOUS MOMENT OF YOUR TIME TO BLESS KARASUNOS ACE. 
> 
> P.S. I'm going through a phase people, my titles keep coming out as quotes. 
> 
> P.P.S. I stayed awake in my bed doing absolutely nothing, and was like....isn't it Asashi's birthday today? And then I sat there for like twenty more minutes and was like...we're going to fucking celebrate this.

**[0] **

_ **Azumane Asahi; Age 11** _

_ **Nishinoya Yuu; Age 10 ** _

Asahi had always been one of the shyer children. His parents had desperately tried again and again to get him to interact socially with the other children in his neighborhood or to bring a friend home from school. And despite what his parents said, aloud or during hushed tones when they thought he was sleeping, Asahi actually _tried_. It's just...the other kids had already separated themselves into groups, had already decided who fit where. Not to mention the fact that Asahi had several sudden growth spurts in his first year of junior high, and his hair grew so long, he had to cut it often. 

Azumane Asahi looked scary. At least to the other kids. It was practically impossible for him to make friends. He was _doomed_ to being a loner for the rest of his life. 

And here he was, about to let his parents down for the millionth time. All week long, Asahi had watched the moving truck pull in and out of the driveway to the house a couple of doors down. Asahi's mother had caught him staring, and promptly sent him on his way, to 'introduce himself to the new neighbors'. As Azumane kicked a pebble down the sidewalk, he struggled to calm his beating heart. The tray of his mother's _anpan_ shook and Asahi knew he would be in for it if he dropped it. 

To be completely honest, Asashi thought of just eating the _anpan_ and then going by home or something. But then the door opened suddenly and Asahi let out a little squeak in surprise. It's a boy, shorter than him, so much that Asashi practically _towers _over him. He expects the other boy to yell or something, and close the door in his face. 

It doesn't happen. 

"Ooooh! Is that _anpan_?" He asks and practically snatches the tray out of his hands. Asahi just stands there awkwardly, because now there's nothing left for him to do here, right? He can leave. 

_Introduce yourself _Says his mother, in her sweet but commanding tone. _For once Asahi, just try to make a friend_. 

"U-um..." The boy had already started to walk inside, but once Asahi speaks, he stops and stares at him with these beautiful chocolate eyes. "I'm...my name is Azumane Asahi, and my family lives two houses down from yours". 

The boy grins, and it is impossibly bright. "Asahi...like the beer, right?" 

"N-no, nothing like the-"

"That is so _cool!_ I'm Nishinoya but everyone just calls me Noya" And Nishinoya-san grins again before turning towards his house. Then he turns around, faces Asahi again. Looks at him with those beautiful concentrated eyes. Asahi does _not_ want to melt into a puddle on Nishinoya-san's front porch. "You wanna come and eat this _anpan_ with me? We can hang out some more" 

_Hang out...eat anpan...with me?_

Azumane Asahi combusts then, eyes wide, face red on Nishinoya-sans front porch. And then he remembers, quite suddenly, that Nishinoya-san asked a _question_. Questions need answers. Oh, god, Asahi has to _answer_. His hands clam up by his side, but Asahi manages to get a small nod out. And the mini internal panic is worth it, because Nishinoya-san grins, full and bright like the sun. 

**[1]**

_ **Azumane Asahi; Age 16** _

_ **Nishinoya Yuu; Age 15** _

Today had been a Bad Day for Asahi. Ever since he and Noya-kun had gotten into that argument two months ago, things had been less than eventful for him. His dreams are filled with Noya-kun, happy one minute, screaming and shouting and _angry_ the next. The sounds of a rubber band snapping or a pencil dropping scare him, reminds him of the broom in the closet. Reminds him of Noya-kun's face, wet and shiny with tears, or his small, shaking body. 

He had done well, at first. Or, as well as someone who had lost their best friend could do. He just left the house later, took the long way to school. Ate lunch by himself, avoiding each and every one of his teammates. Asahi's willpower felt like a rubber band, and each day, each moment with Noya-kun's smile or his eyes or his roundabout way of adventure stretched the band farther and farther until he felt like he would _snap_. 

Each day, Asahi retreated farther and farther into himself, because there was no one around to care. 

"Azumane" Asahi jumped at the booming sound of the teacher's voice. "If you're not going to participate in the class discussion like everyone else, you can leave". 

His face burned in shame as several of the other students laughed. He could feel Suga staring at him, and Daichi too. Asahi had never wanted to run away from a problem so bad in his life. "Sorry, _sensei_" He muttered quietly and wrung his hands nervously. 

His teacher seemed satisfied enough and continued. "Since Azumane here was too busy daydreaming to pay attention, is there anyone who would be willing to accept him for their group project?" 

_Group...project?_ Those words, together, in the same sentence, ranked fairly high in the _Things That Scare Me But I'm Forced to Do So That I Remain Somewhat Normal in Regular Society_ list. The list also contained talking in general, finding a spot in the cafeteria and asking his deskmate to pick up his fallen pencil.

"We would love to work with Asahi-san, _sensei_" And never in his life has Asahi wanted to hide under a rock until the world ended. He picked up his things, reluctantly, slowly, everyone's eyes seemed to be watching him, waiting. That alone filled him with utter dread. 

"Well, long time no see Asahi-san," Daichi said, who always seemed to respect the fact that he never really wanted others to call him by his first name. Noya-kun had started that, which was yet another reason to miss him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Suga hit Daichi's arm, and gesture not-so-subtly to Asahi. 

They fell into silent work then, or well, Asahi listened to Daichi and Suga chatter between themselves. They spoke of volleyball, spoke of the new members, and an 'amazing quick'. Asahi's left hand flexed then, so used to the push and pull volleyball often gave him. 

"So...Asahi, how are you?" He actually hadn't heard him the first time, and he had to repeat it at least twice before he registered that the vice-captain of Karasuno was even talking to him. Didn't they hate him, especially when he caused them to lose so many matches, or when he abandoned them? 

"Um..." How was he even supposed to answer this? He felt like the bottom of the sea, submerged from reality, twenty-four-seven. But Suga was a worrier, and if he worried, he wouldn't stop pressing until Asahi truly told him what was wrong. And then he would force himself to go and talk to Noya-kun, force him to fix his mistakes, force him to hurt Noya-kun all over again. 

"You miss him, don't you?" Daichi said quietly, and jeez, he hit _everything_ on target. "You miss Noya, don't you?" 

A nod, a cough. Asahi cleared his throat. Tears prickled at his eyes, and he really didn't want to break down in front of Daichi and Suga in the middle of class. It was much easier to handle these things when he was by himself because he could just let the sadness and the loneliness take it's course. "Yeah...I miss him. B-but he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore! So...um-"

"You're an idiot," Suga said suddenly and leaned across the table to flick him across the forehead. Asahi rubbed the spot tenderly. "Noya misses you so much, Asahi. He's gotten into fights, is always touchy about _everything_ and gotten himself _suspended_. Twice. He's suspended now, actually." 

Dachi laughed quietly. "I think you were like, eighty-five percent of his impulse control. You two are practically lost without each other" 

Asahi chuckled softly. _I'll go see him tomorrow_ he told himself _I'll go apologies to Noya-kun tomorrow_. 

\- 

This was a whole lot harder than he thought it would be. Asahi had skipped school the next day, intent on keeping his promise. But now that he was here, standing outside on Noya-kun's front porch, Asahi wanted nothing more than to turn and run. Maybe he could do it tomorrow, instead. Or maybe next week. Yeah, next week seemed a good enough-

"A-Asahi?" And just like that day, so many years ago, Noya-kun stared at him with focused eyes. He rubbed one eye sleepily and blinked before staring at Asahi again. It was as if Noya-kun couldn't believe that Azumane Asahi was standing on his front porch. 

"O-oh...uhm...N-Noya...kun" Asahi's brain short-circuited. It had been so easy to apologize to the Noya-kun in his head, but seeing him in front of him, _really there_, was an entirely different story. 

Noya-kun laughed. It was a beautiful sound, and if possible, Asahi turned even redder. "Why are you the one sounding so surprised? _You're_ on _my_ front porch"

_Just....just say it, tell him you're sorry. _With a deep breath, Asahi got the words he had been trying to say for over two months out. "I'm....sorry, for running that day...and leaving you. And the team. Noya-kun. I...I'm sorry I yelled at you and-" 

"Call me Yuu, Asahi" <strike>Noya</strike>..._Yuu _said with a grin. "And come inside already, I've missed you, you big idiot" 

**[1.5]**

"Go on a date with me, Asahi"

"H-huh?!...sure, I mean! O-of course Yuu" 

**[2] **

_ **Azumane Asahi; Age 16** _

_ **Nishinoya Yuu; Age 16** _

It's fine. He's fine. Asahi has been on plenty of dates before. Okay, actually, that's a lie. Asahi has never even been out of his _house_ unless it's to go somewhere with his parents. <strike>Noya</strike>...Yuu had usually hung around his house or dragged him to the nearby volleyball court. Besides, it's just Yuu. Yuu, who is unbelievably _gorgeous_, or who wears the prettiest smile or who puts all that he is into his commitments. 

And it's not like they haven't hung out before right? Just, this time, Asahi can hold Yuu's hand, or kiss his cheek, or tell him he is the most beautiful human being on the planet without it being weird. 

"Oi! Asahi!" Oh, oh, _god_. Yuu looks nice. Very nice. Very pretty. Asahi's heart clenches painfully in his chest as Yuu throws himself into his arms. The plain tee-shirt and jeans somehow look designer on him. 

"U-um...hello, Yuu," Asahi says and turns scarlet. "You're...you look, you look very...um...pretty". He pushes the teddy bear he had brought into the other's chest. 

"Oh, sweet! He has the same hair color as me!" Yuu smiles again and leans up to kiss him on the cheek. Asahi tries his very best not to combust in front of the movie theatre. Asahi watches as Yuu lifts the bear this way and that and looks at him keenly in the eye. The whole ordeal is very adorable. "I think I'm going to name him...Thunder" 

Asahi blanches for a moment. "Like...Rolling Thunder?"

"Yeah! What else?" Yuu says with a shrug of his shoulders, before entwining their fingers. Yuu's hand is soft and small, and so pale against Asahi's own tanned skin. "C'mon, I've been wanting to see this movie with you forever!"

\- 

_The next day, Asahi's hand finds comfort only in Yuu's and if the team notices, they don't say anything. _

_-_

**[3] **

_ **Azumane Asahi; Age 20** _

_ **Nishinoya Yuu; Age 19** _

"You don't kiss me very much lately," Yuu tells him, with a pout one day. Asahi stares at him with a panicked expression. "And...you're always busy with university stuff. I bet you forgot to eat proper meals, haven't you?" 

Asahi looks apologetic because instead of Yuu worrying about college entry exams, he's worried about whether or not Asahi is eating correctly. "I'm-" 

"I know!" Yuu says with a devilish sort of glint in his eyes. Asahi knows this look spells trouble, because the last time he looked at him like that, Yuu had sucked him off in the restaurant bathroom. "Make out with me!" 

"H-huh?! How can you say that with a straight face?!" Asahi says and covers his face with his hands. 

Yuu laughs. "It's because I'm not straight". Then suddenly, Yuu forcefully pushes Asahi on his back. He staddles his hips very sexily and leans down to kiss him. Yuu tastes like peppermint gum and chocolate, and their lips slot together perfectly. He can feel Yuu's tongue asking for entrance, which is granted immediately because it's _Yuu_, who kisses him like it's the last kiss Asahi is ever going to receive. 

"_Hggnn_ _Yuu_...w-wait" Asahi says with a moan, and Yuu grins at him again, deviously. "My roommates going to be back in _an...Yuu! h-hour...we_ can't-" 

Yuu sucks a hickey under the collar of Asahi's shirt, and another on his pec. "Well, I guess we better make this quick then, right babe?" 

**[ + 1] **

**Azumane Asahi; Age 25**

**Nishinoya Yuu; Age 24**

"Asahi! I'm home~!" Yuu calls from the front room excitedly. He rushes to the kitchen, where Asahi is plating the last of dinner onto plates. Asahi stops his actions almost immediately to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. 

"Welcome home, Yuu," Asahi tells him and kisses him again. The black box weighs heavily in his pocket. He swallows deeply, and users him to a seat. "I made dinner" 

Yuu grins at him, kisses him one more time. "I can see that, big dummy. What are you so nervous about?". _Crap_. Asahi had been carrying the engagement ring his pocket for at least a week now, and none of the other times had been _good enough_. 

"N-nothing! What makes you think I'm nervous?" He says, in a terrible save at saving himself. Yuu glares at him childishly, folding his arms over his chest and fixing him with a pout that could stop armies from world domination. 

"Babe, you've done that thing you do" 

"W-what..thing?" 

Yuu laughs. "If I told you, then you would try and change it". Asahi gives him a light shrug as a response because _he has a point_. "Now, tell me what's wrong"

Asahi sighs, and breathes deeply. "C-can we at least get through dinner first? Please?". Yuu stares at him some more, trying to pull the answer out of him by making him extremely nervous. _Well, it won't work_ Asahi thinks triumphantly _Nothing you could do could make me more nervous than I already am_. And then Yuu does the unthinkable. 

He picks up his bowl of rice downs it like it's beer. The steamed vegetables are next, and then the _actual_ beer. "There. Done. Now, what's wrong?". Asahi pulls out the chair, crosses the short distance to Yuu and reaches into his pocket and pulls out the little black box. 

"I'm..." Asahi clears his throat and wills himself to _calm down_. "Will you marry me Yuu?" 

Yuu bursts into tears, very suddenly, and Asashi frets over him for a full ten minutes before Yuu kisses him for all he's worth. Asahi topples over, and Yuu falls on top of him unromantically, but it's a good sign, at least. "Of course I'll m-marry you! I can't believe you beat me to it though!". 

-

**Azumane Asahi; Age 29**

**Azumane Yuu; Age 28 **

_Forever in love. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a story, just follow this handy-dandy link:   
https://forms.gle/QrAWCyWuYtVobdqu8


End file.
